Fifty
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Abbey Bartlet turns fifty.


Author's Note: This is the 50th story I've posted for The West Wing, so I wanted to do something special. I hope you all enjoy, and I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for all your support and encouragement. I never would have done so much if I didn't have so many wonderful people reading my stories. So this one is for all of you out there. Thank you so much!

 **Fifty**

Jed sat up in bed, pretending to read a biography on J.P. Morgan, watching the seconds tick by on the clock. Four…three…two…one…

The book snapped closed, causing Abbey to jump. "What the…?"

"Happy birthday, sweet knees!" Jed kissed her on the cheek.

Abbey put her book down on her leg. "Excuse me?"

"It's midnight, so it is officially your birthday," he explained. "How would you like to celebrate?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'd like to go to sleep and somehow get through the party and whatever else you have planned for tomorrow, and spend the weekend at the farm with our girls and the horses."

He didn't like that tone in her voice, but he marked his place in the Chernow book and put it on the nightstand. After turning off his light, he cozied up to his wife, holding her close. "Goodnight, birthday girl," he murmured in her ear.

Abbey grumbled unintelligibly at him in response. He just smiled and kissed her neck before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Abbey was awake long before the alarm went off. She hadn't slept well. Normally she loved her birthday and couldn't wait for a whole day devoted just to her. But this year was different. She was fifty years old today. It didn't seem quite real. She didn't feel much different at fifty than she had at thirty. True, many things had happened since she was thirty. But still. Other than getting her hair colored more often to cover up the gray and wearing heavier makeup to hide her wrinkles, what had really changed? But that number felt daunting. Abigail Bartlet didn't find many things in the world to be daunting. It wasn't a comfortable position for her.

When the alarm went off, Jed groaned in annoyance, waiting for the tell-tale rustling of Abbey reaching to turn it off. But the electronic beeping continued. He blinked his eyes open and found her side of the bed to be empty. He rolled over and stretched out to hit the button. As he started to wake up, he heard the shower running in the bathroom, and he remembered the date. He grinned to himself as he thought of all the things he'd planned for his wife.

Abbey came out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy robe and toweling off her wet hair. She found her husband just starting to get out of bed.

He noticed her walk by and he greeted her happily. "Happy birthday! You're up early, honey."

"Couldn't sleep," she replied simply as she walked over to the closet to get her clothes for the day.

Jed walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her wet hair. "Mmmm, you know what this does to me," he whispered.

She gave a small smile and put her hands on top of his, resting on her stomach. "You know, it is a necessity that I wash my hair. I don't always do it to get you hot and bothered."

"But you did it for me this morning, didn't you?"

"Well, it is my birthday. I figured I'd get you started early."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I already had a schedule in place."

She laughed. "You scheduled sex?"

"With some available flexibility. So, would you like me to make love to you before or after breakfast?"

Abbey's nose wrinkled with joy as she turned in his embrace and smiled at him. "I don't think there's any use in me getting dressed yet, do you?"

With a growl, Jed undid the tie on her robe and went back to bed with his wife.

A while later, Abbey rolled over onto her back and pushed her damp hair out of her face. She was breathing heavily and she laughed softly. "Oh wow. I don't know how you can still surprise me after so many years, babe."

Jed grinned with pride. He reached his hand over to gently touch her arm. He was too tired to move much more than that yet. "Aren't you lucky you married a guy who reads a lot?"

"Jed!" she scolded with feigning a tone of being scandalized.

"Hey, I gotta keep you happy, sweet knees." A knock came at the door. "That'll be breakfast. I'm glad I gave a later time to the kitchen." He moved to get up, but Abbey stopped him.

"You just did some very physical work. You rest up. I'll get the door." She stood up and pulled her robe back on as Jed pulled the sheets over his body.

One of the chefs at the Governor's Mansion had a tray with silver-covered dishes and a single red rose in a small crystal vase. "Good morning, ma'am. Happy birthday," he greeted. Abbey thanked him and pulled the wheeled trolley inside without much to do.

"What did you order me?" she asked excitedly. Her husband did have a special way with food. An appreciation for it that unfortunately did not translate into an ability to cook it. But he had planned some wonderful meals in the past.

Jed finally sat up. He put on only his pajama bottoms and wandered over to her. "Open it up and find out."

Underneath the silver was a plate of perfect buttermilk pancakes with New Hampshire maple syrup and a side of fried eggs and bacon. "My favorite!" she exclaimed. She'd been worried he'd ordered an omelet, considering the number of times she'd begged for one over the years.

"I know how you love pancakes. Even if you never make them."

She frowned. "They never come out right when I do it."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know, you're very picky." Jed pressed a kiss to her temple as he sat beside her on the edge of the bed with the tray pulled up to act as a table for them. "And if today goes as planned, you might want to order an omelet tomorrow."

Abbey smirked. Yes, he'd remembered. She loved omelets when she was hungover. Aspirin with eggs and cheese were the only thing that cured her. A cure that had worked for over thirty years.

"So what are the plans for the day?" she asked, hoping to be distracted from any negative feeling she'd had earlier that morning.

"I do have some work to do today. I'll have to stop into the office after we finish breakfast. And I'd like it if you'd join me, but seeing as it's your birthday, I suppose you can do what you want," he replied with a shrug.

She laughed. "Well thank you, I appreciate your generosity. But I'm taking the whole weekend off, so I've got the next three days to avoid you and enjoy time alone. I'll come with you to the office today."

Jed smirked and finished eating his breakfast. They both got dressed and ready for the day in their best New Hampshire casual clothing: jeans and a light sweater for each of them; the snow still melting in early March, just in time for Abbey's birthday.

They walked into the Offices of the Governor hand in hand. Mrs. Landingham stood when she saw them enter. "Good morning, Governor. And a very happy birthday to you, Abbey." She held out a beautifully wrapped box.

Jed went into his office, leaving his wife with his secretary. Abbey opened her present with giddy excitement. Inside the box was a very beautiful photo album. "Mrs. Landingham, thank you so much!"

"Open it, dear."

Abbey put the box down on the desk to flip through the pages. It was full of pictures of her. Baby photos and pictures of her as a little girl and in high school and many of her with Jed in college and in London and with all their daughters through the years. Abbey felt a lump in her throat. "Where did you get all of these?" she asked.

"A lot of them are ones I had that you and Jed sent me at one point or another. But I also called your mother and Dr. Griffith for the ones of you as a child and in college," she replied with a smile.

Abbey looked at her with tears in her eyes. "This is incredible."

Mrs. Landingham told her, "There comes a point in your life when you tend to look back more than you look forward. Fifty is a very good age, dear. And I hope you'll look at your life and not think about how much of it has gone by but how many wonderful things you've done."

Abbey was surprised at hearing such sentimentality and wisdom from Delores Landingham. She was usually such a practical, no-nonsense woman. But always very intuitive. Abbey didn't really have words. She crossed behind the desk and gave Mrs. Landingham a big hug. "Thank you so much." Abbey stepped back and cleared her throat to keep herself from crying.

The two women chatted a while until Jed was done in the office. Abbey couldn't help but think that he worked a little too hard. New Hampshire was not a state with very many pressing needs. But Jed Bartlet, being a New Hampshire Bartlet and an overly devoted individual, cared more about that little state than the previous ten governors combined. And while Abbey didn't always love how busy he made himself, she did love how much he cared. He never stopped wanting to do the most good he could do, and she loved watching him do it.

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together as he exited his office. "I am free for the next three days. How about we start celebrating, sweet knees?"

She smiled happily. "Alright, boyfriend. What did you plan for me?"

"Get your coat. We're going for a drive."

"A drive where?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't you trust me?" he responded with a secretive smile.

Abbey rolled her eyes. 'Only about as far as I can throw you."

"You know, one day I'd like to see you actually try that."

She laughed as they got in the car. She grew quiet and pensive again as they drove, thinking about what Mrs. Landingham had said. Later on, she would have to look closer at that album. She stared out the window at the green expanses they passed, not bothering to pay much attention to where they were going.

Jed reached over and placed his and on her knee while they waited at a red light. "Hey, you okay?"

She pasted a smile on her face. "Yep. Fine." He was so excited about whatever he had planned for her and she didn't want to ruin it. She saw the street names at the intersection and was immediately surprised. "Wait, why are we in Manchester? I thought we were going home tomorrow."

He nodded. "Liz and Doug and Annie and Ellie will all be at the farm tomorrow. But we're just gonna be you and me here today."

"Are we going back to see Zoey when she gets home from school?"

"Yes, worrying mother, we'll be back in Concord this afternoon. Zoey knows my plans."

Jed pulled up to their farmhouse and instantly had a smile on his face. No matter where they lived or where he worked, the farm would always be home.

"Alright, we're here. Can you tell me why?" Abbey asked impatiently.

He just took her hand and kissed her cheek as they walked past the house. "How about a ride through the orchard?"

"We haven't done that in years!" Abbey was surprised at his suggestion, and instantly excited.

"I know, but you love it," he said with a smile.

The reality of getting on a horse suddenly set in and her excitement turned to trepidation. "I…yeah, I did love it." Abbey figured it best to keep her mouth shut for now. "Let's do it," she agreed with resolve.

They made their way to the barn and saddled their horses. Jed had his old black thoroughbred, Betsy, and Abbey had her big red Arabian, Monty. Neither of them had been riding in quite a while, due to living in Concord most of the time, and Jed needing to be more careful since his MS diagnosis. But he mounted with minimal effort. Abbey, however, just stood and stared.

"Abbey? Honey, what's the matter?" he asked apprehensively.

She sighed. "How on earth did I get this old?"

He frowned. "You've been alive exactly fifty years today. That's just how it works."

Abbey glared at him. "I'm fifty."

"Yeah. So am I. Have been for a few months now."

"It's just hard to think that more of my life is behind me than in front of me. My god, I'm a grandmother!"

"Abbey, Annie is seven years old. Has it really not hit you yet that you're a grandmother?" At this point, Jed realized that this was becoming a more involved conversation and got off the horse.

"In case you don't recall, I was a little busy when Annie was born. Mostly because her mother was nineteen and you were a supreme pain in the ass about it. I was too worried about you and about Liz to worry about me. And Zoey was only six. I was still raising her. But the girls are all practically grown now. What are we supposed to look forward to?" The knot in her stomach that had been slowly growing for about a week was tightening into a death grip.

Jed tried to lighten the mood. "Operating on hearts not quite doing it for ya?"

"Jed, I'm fifty! How many years do you think I'll still be able to perform nine hour surgeries?" Her voice was starting to take on a hysterical twinge.

Jed took her to the bench at the end of the barn and sat her down. "Okay, you're getting yourself all worked up, and we're supposed to be having fun. You are the age you are. You're a brilliant scientist, and you've still got a great career. You've successfully raised three wonderful daughters. We have an incredible granddaughter who I _know_ you don't regret in the least. Though if that ever does bother you, blame Doug. That's what I do, and it's worked out fine for me."

That last comment made Abbey chuckle a little.

"Hey, there's my girl. This is a happy day. No more getting upset, okay?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay."

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "And besides, you've still got great legs and a tight ass, so what else could you want?"

She elbowed him in the stomach for that, but she continued to smile. She looked up at him for a moment before saying, "I love you so much. It's almost stupid how much I love you."

"Right back at you, honey."

They shared a tender kiss before Abbey stood up. "Alright, help me onto this horse. It's my birthday and I want to go for a ride."

Jed helped lift her onto her horse before he got back onto his. They rode out of the barn and quickly broke into a full gallop, racing each other through the apple orchard. Abbey felt giddy and carefree in no time.

They went into the house and ate lunch; Jed had made sure the fridge was stocked with enough to make some sandwiches for them. They talked and laughed and flirted all through their meal, just like that had been doing together for the last thirty years.

Abbey dried and put away the dishes as Jed washed them and she made sure the kitchen was clean before they left; they'd be back tomorrow but she hated leaving any kind of mess or clutter when they were gone overnight.

After that, they got back in the car to return to the Governor's Mansion. "I don't have anything else planned until the party later. Since I know you need I don't know how long to get ready."

She looked at her watch. "It's only two now. And the party is at seven?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll have to start getting ready at five thirty. That means we've got about three hours to kill. Any ideas?"

"It's your birthday, honey. What are you in the mood for?"

Going on that ride had made Abbey think of all the things they hadn't done in years. Things they had loved. Things that had made her fall so in love with her husband. "I've got some thoughts. I'll think about it and let you know when we get back," she said, smiling to herself.

As soon as they arrived back in Concord, Abbey took Jed up to their room. She sat him on the sofa beside the fireplace and went to the bookshelves to find what she wanted. She gave it to Jed with a big smile.

"Ars Amatoria? You want me to read Ovid?" he asked in slight disbelief.

"When we were in college, you used to lie with your head in my lap and read love poems to me in Latin. And I'm not quite sure why you ever stopped doing that," she commented.

He smiled. "I think I remember you telling me that me speaking Latin was something of a turn on."

"You wanna see if it still works on me? Start reading!"

Jed was surprised that his wife of almost twenty-eight years wanted sex twice in one day, but it was her birthday, and he wouldn't disappoint her. At their age, it was nice to act like a college kid again. Though he certainly couldn't perform like that anymore. For Abbey, however, he'd rally.

Abbey got comfortable on the sofa, and Jed laid his head in her lap. He closed his eyes for a moment and reveled in the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. With a smile, he started to read.

"Siquis in hoc artem populo non novid amandi, Hoc legat et lecto carmie doctus amet. Arte citae veloque rates remoque moventur, Arte leves currus: arte regendus amor."

Abbey hummed in appreciation. "Yep. That still does the trick. What does that mean?"

"It's the introduction to the book. Let me see." He thought for a moment before translating, "If there be anyone among you who is ignorant of the art of loving, let him read this poem and, having read it and acquired the knowledge it contains, let him address himself to Love."

Jed kept reading until Abbey stopped him. Not so much in words, but it was very hard for him to focus on Ovid once she'd removed her sweater and her bra. And at fifty years old, the Bartlets rose to the occasion, so to speak, for the second time that day.

Abbey sighed and laughed slightly to herself as she lay in her husband's arms, naked on the sofa.

"What?" he asked with a smile, his fingers still tangled in her hair.

"I'm going to have to take a shower again."

Two hours later, Jed was in his blue suit, which he knew Abbey loved, and a red tie. Abbey came out of the walk-in closet wearing a bright red off-the-shoulder dress. It was tight and short and low-cut and yet still modest and exactly what a governor's wife should wear to her birthday party. And because it was on Abbey, it looked utterly amazing.

Jed gave a low whistle in appreciation of her appearance. She smiled and gave a little spin to show off. "You know, we should go to more formal events. If only so I can see you get all dressed up more often."

She glared at him. "You do realize this took me almost two hours, right? I do not have that kind of time, babe."

Jed just shrugged and took her arm and led her down to the ballroom. Just before the double doors were opened, he turned to kiss her on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Abbey."

The doors opened to reveal about thirty of Abbey's favorite people in the world. Liz and Doug and Annie had come for the party, and Ellie had taken off school to be there as well. Zoey, not having seen her parents all day, greeted them excitedly. She was standing beside Mallory McGarry, whose parents, Leo and Jenny, were nearby. Abbey's parents were there with her sister, Kate, and her Aunt Betty, who had somehow already found her way to the bar. Millicent Griffith, Abbey's best friend, was there with a few of Abbey's other doctor friends. Abbey couldn't believe how many people had been able to keep the extent of the party a secret from her.

Abbey's father, Jim, came over to wish his daughter a happy birthday. "I cannot believe you're fifty years old," he said, shaking his head. "Who let me get so old?" he teased.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I've been wondering the same thing all day. But I gotta say, it's kinda fun now."

"What did that husband of yours plan for your big day?" Abbey's mother, Louise, asked.

"We had breakfast in bed and we went out to the farm to ride the horses," Abbey told them, leaving out the more inappropriate parts of their day.

"Grandma, can I ride a horse tomorrow?"

Abbey turned to see Annie in her pretty pink dress looking up at her. Abbey smoothed back her beautiful brown hair. "Of course, sweetheart. Your mother will take you. And if you ask real nice, I bet Grandpa will let you ride Betsy." Annie beamed excitedly at the idea.

The conversation turned to what Annie was learning in school, something Jim and Louise were very interested to hear. Abbey moved on to see her other guests. Zoey and Ellie were with Mallory at the buffet table, whispering and laughing as girls so often do. Abbey smiled at their happiness.

Mallory's father stopped Abbey. "Happy birthday, Abigail Adams!" he said with his signature lopsided grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Leo, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" She noticed that he was drinking water, which gave her comfort.

Leo shrugged. "Strong, smart First Lady of the United States? I wonder what would ever make me associate her with you."

"Well, my husband is only a governor, and he's nowhere near as useless as John Adams."

He laughed. "That's very true." They both looked over to see Jed talking to Elizabeth by the bar. Leo had a look on his face that Abbey wasn't sure if she liked, but she decided not to worry about it.

Abbey's attention was caught by a loud laugh nearby. She turned to see Aunt Betty, still drinking like a fish at seventy-three, talking to Doug. Her hand was on his arm and she was laughing at everything he said, inching closer to him each time. Some things never changed.

Deciding to nip it in the bud, Abbey went to find her mother. Louise was now in conversation with Millie. "Mom, Betty is working her charms on my son-in-law," she announced with a hint of a whine in her voice.

Louise sighed. "Yeah, I'll go get her."

Millie turned to Abbey. "Hey there, birthday girl. How does it feel to be fifty?"

"Well, I've had three orgasms today, so I'd say it's going pretty well so far," Abbey said, taking a sip of her drink, a suggestive twinkle in her eye.

Millie laughed. "Well done, Governor Bartlet!"

Abbey nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna be exhausted tonight. But we had a great day. Even if I am over the hill now."

Millie shrugged. "We all are. I think I hit that wall when I turned forty-five. The early menopause really messed me up."

"Oh that's right. I think I'm on my way there any day now. After all the torture my reproductive system has gone through, I'm surprised it hasn't hit me yet."

"Be glad you've been spared," Millie warned.

Jed, meanwhile, realized he hadn't gotten to say hello to his granddaughter. But he couldn't find Annie anywhere. He asked Zoey, who said she'd seen Annie leave the ballroom with Kate. Knowing that could mean any number of things, Jed thought it best to find where they had gone.

He found them in the grand lobby of the mansion. Kate was showing Annie all the artwork on the walls and telling her all about the styles and the painters and the techniques.

"Filling her head with knowledge?" Jed asked with a smile.

"I'm gonna be a painter like Aunt Kate!" Annie announced.

"That sounds wonderful! You know, there's a really great painting in my office. Do you want to see it?" he asked.

Both Annie and Kate nodded their heads excitedly. Jed had really only intended to extend the invitation to Annie, but Kate always did have a way of inserting herself in anything that interested her. Jed took them over to his office to show them the official portrait of Josiah Bartlett, Jed's ancestor and the first Governor of New Hampshire.

"He was born in 1729 and he was the New Hampshire signatory on the Declaration of Independence in 1776. And his son, Josiah Bartlett, Jr., was a Congressman from New Hampshire."

"Just like you, Grandpa!" Annie said excitedly.

"That's right," Jed replied with a nod.

Kate got up close to the painting, examining the three hundred year old work of art. "This is nice brushwork," she commented. "It's been very well preserved. But careful it doesn't get too much sun."

Jed furrowed his brow but decided not to respond to her. "Hey, we should get back to the party. It's time to cut the cake."

They all returned to the ballroom, and Jed gave the high sign to the wait staff. He found Abbey with her father and put his arm around her waist.

"This is a wonderful party, Jed, thank you." She kissed his cheek, just as the enormous cake was brought in, lit up with fifty candles.

Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday, and Abbey, with help from a few others, blew out all the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Jed asked quietly.

She looked at him with a soft smile. "Nope. Because it might have taken fifty years, but I have everything I've ever wished for."


End file.
